Amon
Amon is a major staple character in the Devilman franchise, in the original manga he is similar to God rarely appearing but always present. His character is rarely described other than being a mighty demon but apparently also cared for Sirene. In later stories such as Shin or Neo Devilman his character is expanded but its not until Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman that he has his first stand alone story. Appearance Amon's original appearance resembled a white skinned male with long black hair. Akuma Kishi depicts him wearing black form fitting armor with a helmet that featured horns and small wings. However after becoming a demon he grew far taller while still retaining his human appearance, He had pale white skin with black legs and a long thin tail with a spike on the end connecting to them, yellow eyes which depending on the story had black pupils or none at all. he had thin fangs in his mouth and large bat like wings in place of his ears with a bright red crest in the middle, he also had a pair of antenna connecting to them. Powers and Abilities Amon being among the mightiest and strongest of the demons possessed a great and vast array of powers, even before he gained his demonic appearance he was highly agile, intelligent and strong, afterwards however he gained the ability of flight and his strength intensified. He possessed a vast array of psychic powers being able to detect those near by and the strength's of his enemies. He was able to extend spikes from his wrists and was able to cut clean through organic material with his tail and wings. He could breath fire from his mouth, and fire off a powerful bolt of energy after it builds in power. He could extend his limbs and could breath under water. It is likely that these were only a portion of his powers. Personality Amon is by no means good and would at times kill someone with little retaliation, however he was not evil. He didn't kill for no reason and would only do so when attacked or it stood in his way. He did show compassion for some other as well he cared for Sirene but not in they way she did for him, he also seemed to have a friendship with the pachyderm demon Kaimu, however the person he seemed to feel for most was the demoness Sheena who originally wanted to kill him as a newborn. In his original human form in Akuma Kishi, Amon was loyal to both his prince Lucifer and to god alongside Sirene. But upon being betrayed by both parties he adopted his more ruthless persona seen in later years. History Devilman: Amon only appears in sillouette's and inside the mind of Akira Fudo in the original Devilman, however much of his character and personality, even at the birth of Devilman it becomes clear that he was a incredibly poweful demon, it is later revealed that the demoness Sirene had loved him dearly even though the love was never returned to her, its also hinted that he was placed in Fudo's body due to the will of Satan. Shin Devilman: Whilst again not properly appearing he is however nearly resurected when the demoness Nike a past lover Amon comes down to Akira and Amon's memories of their relationship come flooding into his mind, but Amon is stopped from returning when Nike is beheaded by Ryo Asuka. Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman Akuma Kishi In Akuma Kishi taking place many years before the start of Devilman, Amon was originally a human knight and served the prince Lucifer alongside his companion Sirene and his pet dragon. One day, demons were spotted in the mountains and Lucifer and his knights were sent to deal with them. Slaying several demons, the group encounters a young girl named Yuria and her werewolf companion Urga who explain that they and the demons were failed genetic experiments by God. Shocked at this revelation and feeling betrayed, the group decides to rebel against God. However, the coup ended in failure and Amon was forced to watch as Sirene became a demon and Lucifer became Satan. Satan however wanted to restart the coup and forced Amon to be fused with his dragon and Urga to become a powerful demon. Feeling betrayed, Amon refused to join Satan and left with Sirene following. Trivia * In Shin Violence Jack, Jack is gradually revealed to be Amon. This incarnation has at some point betrayed demonkind to side with humans, like Devilman in the TV-series. He also references Satan, showing familiarity with him, although he does not appear within the narrative. Amon and the Skull King speaks about each-other as old acquaintances, but he does not appear to recognize Miki Makimura. His appearance is a combination of the original Violence Jack design and Amon's human form from Akuma Kishi. At first he looks mostly like Violence Jack, but after entering hell he regains the signature marks under his eyes. When fighting Jinmen, Lyamon and Bau he temporary reverts to his demonic form, but it is always in shadows or obscured by motion-effects. After defeating Skull King, who leaves with the other demons and Miki, he stay behind in Kanto with Sara, a girl who became a devilman after merging with Sirene. Gallery 3631 7-7850 2922592.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png Amon-fudoakira.gif Category:Demons Category:Manga charecters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villians Category:Demons fused with Devilmen Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman characters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman charecters Category:Amon (Manga) Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters